(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, an information providing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In some cases, user interface information may be provided from an information providing apparatus to terminal apparatuses such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) via communication paths such as networks.